If I didn't have you
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: Austria is tired of Prussia and kicks him out. Prussia is tired of Austria so he leaves. But what do these two discover when they do not have the other? AU Human names used
1. It begins

**A/N: This is my first Hetalia fanfic. I give credit to Vandetta Cosplay for giving me the idea for this. They are a wonderful Cosplay group on youtube. Please feel free to check them out!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Austria, also known as Roderich Edelstein, walked into the home he shared with Prussia, who was also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt Or THE AWESOME ONE, and Germany, who was also known as Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig was away with Italy, Feliciano Vargas, known as North Italy or just Italy, on a bit of business. Roderich kept the house clean while Ludwig was away. That was not an easy task, with such a messy Prussian. And today was no different.

Roderich walks into the house after a long day of shopping at the market. He was annoyed enough as it was with the long line and highly relaxed Spanish cashier. He gives a small sigh of relief seeing the house as he moves to unlock the door. He had forgotten Gilbert would be home about now, and so he was surprised when he entered. The entire house, or at least what he could see, was a complete mess. It looked like a hurricane had ran through the house.

Clothes were everywhere, clean clothes he had JUST washed! Potted plants he had been trying to grow for the garden out back were busted on the floor. He had just watered them, and cleaned the entire out not too long ago! How could…GILBERT! He felt his blood boil. He stops to the living room where the albino was laying on the couch with his computer on his lap.

"GILBERT!" Roderich yelled as he stomps his way to the room. He could hear said man yelling what in reply and felt himself heat up in more anger. "You…You…HEATHEN! How dare you destroy this house! I just cleaned it! Not to mention you broke my plants! It took me weeks to grow them to sprouts!"

He was glaring intently at the man before him who was looking at him with a so what expression. It really upset him to think that the albino didn't even care. "I want you out of this house, now! And I don't care if this is Ludwig's house, he will be living with Feliciano soon anyway. They will move to get a bigger place, and will leave the house to me, since I can pay for it. I will take care of it!"

Gilbert looked at him in a bit of shock then stands looking angry. "You know what? You should take that stick out of your ass so you could be more fun! At the same time you should try not being such a damn thorn in the side! Besides I don't need you here! You leave"

Roderich glares harder at the albino, "Ludwig left me in change because he knew you couldn't take care of yourself! Now get out!" The dark haired man practically grabbed him up and threw him out.

"If I didn't have you I'd more fun…So I am leaving because I want too, not because you told me too." Gilbert left slamming the door shut. Roderich slowly sits on the couch the Gilbert had once occupied. He couldn't believe that he had actually left. Yet, he was happy. "If I didn't have you I'd actually have a clean house to come home too..and I could practice my music."

Was Roderich's response to the closed door with a little smile. He was free! Finally, free of the stupid man. Getting up, he began the long task of cleaning the entire house.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gilbert stood outside the door for a few minutes debating if he should go back inside. The awesome him would never apologize to the man who obviously had a stick up his ass. He had tried to be nice, but they just could not get along. He could do so much better with out Roderich. He grins wildly as he makes up his mind. He begins the long trek to one of his friend's houses. Antonio, AKA Spain, would let him stay there for a little bit.

He walks into the small two story home smiling lightly as he listens to Antonio cooking. Slowly he makes his way into the kitchen to see Lovino, AKA Romano or South Italy, and Francis, AKA France. Francis was softly laughing while watching the other two males argue about something or other. Finally they notice the fourth male in the door way grinning from ear to ear.

Yet they could still tell something was off. He slowly sits after grabbing a beer and tells them what happened. Francis and Antonio were a bit worried, since this had never really happened before. Sure Gilbert and Roderich would argue and fight but never would one just leave. This must have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Lovino didn't care as he began to rant about another mouth to feed!

Lovi rolls his eyes as he goes back to cooking ignoring the other three men like they weren't there. He couldn't believe his brother left with that potato bastard and left him with the tomato bastard and potato bastards brother and the evil Frenchman. He could hear the three men talking. Making plans. Gilbert just grins at them saying to them he was fine and didn't need that stupid stick in the ass Roderich.

Oh how wrong he was, but we will get to that later.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It wasn't a few hours later that Roderich was finally done with the cleaning, and had decided to sit down and eat. That is when Hungary, or Elizaveta, entered the house. She happily called out for Roderich as she held her frying pan tight in her hand incase Gilbert was near by. Oh how that man irritated her, yet he made her ex husband happy. Even if they didn't know it. She was determined to get them together and see just how happy together they were.

She notices a strange more calm air in the house. Everything was clean and she found her ex husband in the kitchen cooking a bit of dinner. When she enquired about Gilbert he actually smiled, giving her a little hope. However, she frowned she heard what had happened. No, this simply would not do. She somehow had to get them to see that they were good for each other. Oh if only Kiku, Japan, had not gone off on that mission with Ludwig and Feli.

He was her partner in crime when it came to these kind of things. She sighs softly listening to how happy Roderich was as he spoke about how Gilbert was gone and the house would stay clean. Poor Roderich was wrong, he needed Gilbert…Just as Gilbert needed him. They just didn't know it yet. That would all soon change in a matter of a week.

Elizaveta didn't say a word as she thought out her plan carefully. She just had to get them together some how. She had to prove that they were good for one another. And all the while she would be alone doing it. She could do it though. She knew she could. But the question was, how?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I know this is short…This is my first attempt at a Hetalia fanfic. I can only hope I do better on this one than the Harry Potter fic I deleted. I'm beginning to regret deleting it, but I can bring it back if I really want. Back to this story…Please review and tell me what you think. Should I try to continue this?**


	2. The Nightclub and Drunken Dreams

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope all my readers like this story so far even though there are only two chapters so far. So as I said in the summary this is an AU and it is. I have the country names by their human names when they are first introduced so that you know who is who. **

**And forgive me if some of them are a bit OOC. I tried.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A few nights later found Gilbert with his two best friends in a club. Gil would never admit it, but they were there so that he could get his mind off of Roderich. Antonio had come home from the café he owns to find Gilbert laying on the couch and strumming his guitar lightly. From what the Spanish man had seen his friend had cleaned the entire house three times!

Who knew Gilbert could clean!? Ludwig, Elizaveta, Roderich and Kiku would be very proud of him. Not a speck of dust or dirt to be found. When asked he simply said 'Ze awesome me couldn't handle having a house being that dirty for three days.' Even though it wasn't all that dirty, it had a few dishes that needed to be washed, an over turned bookshelf, the turtle tank had to be cleaned, and the floors needed to be swept, and mopped. Which wouldn't of taken that long, still Gilbert felt like it had been a total mess.

So that is how they found themselves, on the fourth night Gilbert had been staying with Antonio and Lovino, in a night club. The lights were flashing, the music was blaring, and just about everyone was bumping and grinding on the dance floor. Gilbert had a beer in his hand at the bar, while Antonio held Lovino in his lap, and Francis sipped on some fruity drink. Lovi was struggling against the stronger man, but finally calmed down once he realized he was not getting away.

After about an hour Lovino had gotten free so that he could begin dancing once a song came on he liked. Toni watched him before getting up and joining him. Gil watched them, his big lopsided grin on his face. Yet, there was a sharp pang in his heart that he ignored.

He would never admit he actually missed that stuck up, handsome stick up the ass Roderich. Wait did he really just think that that stick up the ass was handsome? He shakes his head lightly and smiles a bit as he sips his beer. This was his fourth beer of the night, and yet he was not drunk yet. He looks over to Francis only to see the Frenchman trying to flirt with some girl who slaps him.

This was turning out to be a very fun night. Slowly Gilbert stands up, his black boots making a soft clunk on the floor. He walks to the throngs of people dancing and begins to dance himself. He moves his body with the people, letting the music over take him. Suddenly he feels someone against him, moving with his body. They were so close, slowly he puts his hands on the person and holds them as he feels the other tense up then relax.

He couldn't correctly see the person as the lights were flashing sporadically. So he just closes his eyes and lets his hands guide him as they dance. He could tell it was a male that he was dancing with, and as soon as the song was over the man pulled away. When he opened his eyes all he say was a flash of pair of studded black boots, some tight dark wash jeans that hugged the mans bottom and hips just right. The upper half was already hidden by the crowd.

He tried to follow the person to find out their name and number. However the person was too fast even in this crowd and he lost him. Frowning lightly he heads back to the bar seeing Francis laughing at Antonio who was on the floor with Lovino on a bar stool. Lightly he raises an eyebrow looking to them, wondering what exactly he had missed.

Francis launched into the tale of what happened, and all Gilbert could get out of it, was something about the two dancing, then seeing Gilbert dancing with that guy and Toni trying to get Lovi to dance that way. Gilbert stares a moment as Francis takes a deep breath to continue. "And then Lovino punched Toni in the gut to make him stop trying to grind against him. You missed it all, and you looked really good dancing with that guy out there…Did you get a name? Or a number?"

Gilbert blinks a moment trying to process everything, "No…He left before I could say anything to him. I don't even know what he looks like with the way the lights were going and so I just closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. He was a really good dancer…Did any of.." He stops himself from finishing the question when he notices the looks on their face. They hadn't seen the man's face either.

Lightly he frowns, feeling like he had felt the soft skin he had managed to feel while dancing with the man. The smell of the man's hair still in his nose, he felt like he had smelled it before but shakes his head getting rid of his thoughts.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By the time they had gotten home each one of the men were drunk and stumbling. It was not something that was uncommon for them. Francis had gone home, and Gilbert nearly stumbled back to the house he shared with Ludwig in his drunken stupor but was stopped by Toni who led him back to where he was staying. He wanted to drink a little more so he could forget, but he couldn't.

He falls face down on the spare bed he was able to use with a gentle groan. Slowly he closes his eyes thinking back to the club and the man he had danced wit. It was a wonderful thing to think about as he slowly drifted to sleep. A smile on his lips as the face man he danced with, now had a face in his minds' eye.

Someone he would never admit he was dreaming of, but he knew his heart ached for. He slept peacefully that night, dreaming of that person and dancing with that person. Soft deep purple eyes staring into his red ones, as they danced. If anyone found out about it, and asked him, he would blame it on the drinking. Though he knew that was not he case.

He wanted to go and be with that person. However, he knew that person would never want him…He could dream though. And dream he did, that is until the sun came up to ruin all his fun.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning he lay in bed, well past noon not wanting to get up and ruin the image he had in his head. The dream he had was still playing in his mind, even though he was no longer drunk. It made his lips turn up in a small smile as he thought on it. And if someone were to ask him, he would just tell them he was thinking of some random thing right now.

Then he began to think, maybe if he returned to the club he would see that man again. Maybe that man was who he thought he was. Though he knew that the man he wanted would never be caught in a place like that. EVER! He could dream about it. And so he refused to move wanting to live in his little dream world. Groaning he sits up hearing a pounding on the door and yelling of Potato Bastard get up!

He knew he no longer had time to just laze about and think back to last night and his dreams. Though he so badly wanted too. He gets up and slips on his pants then a shirt and opens the door. Lovino was not there, and he was grateful. His head hurt a little, and didn't want the Italian man yelling at him and making it worse. He gives a sigh then puts on his large goofy grin while walking down the hallway to the dining area in the kitchen.

He saw Antonio talking to Francis as they were cooking lunch, Lovino was feeding the turtles looking a bit peeved about it. It made Gilbert smile at it all, as it reminded him of a happy family. Yet, at the same time, it caused his heart to ache more though he ignored it. Moving he announces rather loudly that the awesome him was there and ready to make their day awesome!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Yay for a longer chapter? I hope that my readers enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be about Roderich. I'm going to give a bit of detail about how he has taken to being alone with out Gilbert around. I didn't do that with Gilbert with this chapter because he usually not alone, and has his two friends with him. However I am sure you could see just how much he misses Roderich. Please review and tell me what you think…Should I continue this?**


	3. Forced to go and Old Memories

**A/N: Well…So far I've not had any reviews…Nothing what so ever…I've had a few views though…Well um…I'm not really sure if people like this story or not, but I suppose I will post this next chapter. I hope that you like it.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It has been about three days since Gilbert left the nice two story home. Ludwig and the other two with him didn't know a thing about this. If they had found out, Ludwig would of flipped and tried to come back to fix things. Roderich was enjoying the peace and cleanliness too much to tell him.

Besides he was sure the full of himself loud mouth, with the beautiful ruby eyes would be back soon anyway. Wait…Did he really just think that Gilbert's eyes were like beautiful rubies?! He growls lightly to himself then with a huff he begins to play his piano.

After a few hours he sits at his piano panting a little from such passionate playing. That and he had been playing for hours. It was growing late when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Slowly he gets up and heads to the door thinking it was a drunk Gilbert who had forgotten his key. He was sorely mistaken however. There in the door way, was Elizaveta.

He stared at his ex wife in a bit of shock, she wore a tight green dress that went to her knee with some lovely brown ankle boots. Her hair was down in waves as she smiles happily at him. She shoves her way in, and drags him all the way to his room. When he realizes what is going on he begins to struggle while she strips him. She was giggling all the while she began to put new clothes on him.

"I do not care how much you fight me, dear…You are going with me to the club! And you will have a good time! You have been stuck here for far too long! I will not have it." She spoke as she dressed him all the while he struggled. He looks at her, red faced as he glares. He looks at himself in shock, "No I will not! I will not wear…"He stops as she interrupts him about how Gilbert would be there.

And so this is how he found himself in a pumping nightclub sipping on wine with Elizaveta. Said woman was scanning the club carefully for the Prussian man. When she locates him she smiles. Though she had to resist the urge of getting up and dragging Roderich to him, then whacking both men with her deadly frying pan. She watched him a moment, then smirks seeing him get up.

Getting up she drags Roderich with him, and shoves him right into Gilbert making them dance as she slips away. All the while she grins at the very angry Roderich. She ignored his soft protests then giggles seeing Gilbert put his hands on him. She watched as Roderich clothed his eyes and began to move with the music and Gilbert's body.

Neither she or Roderich could believe that he, Roderich, was allowing Gilbert to take the lead. Yet there he was letting Gilbert lead in this sensual dance. He could feel Gilbert rubbing his hands on his body, and lightly grinding his hips into his own. After the song was finished, Roderich found himself facing Gilbert, chest press to his, eyes looking at him wanting those beautiful ruby eyes to open.

When they did begin to open just a moment later, he felt panic raise up in him. He quickly jerks from the man before him, then forces he way away. By the time he got back to Elizaveta on the other side of the club he was panting and looking frightened. His ex wife gently placed an arm around his shoulders, and looked to him worried. She didn't say a word about how Gilbert tried to follow him as she leads him out of the club and to a café.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Roderich finally calmed down when they sat down at a table in a little café. He lightly sips on the hot tea he had ordered and looks to the apologetic Elizaveta. She didn't mean to cause him to have a panic attack like he had. She had just wanted him to have fun and see that it was okay to love the Prussian man. Now she realizes her mistake when she saw the pure panic in his eyes when he came back to her. It was like they were kids again. Like he was terrified his crush would find out he had a crush on him and not Elizaveta.

The only reason they even got married was to hide the fact Roderich was gay. Oh he loved Elizaveta, just not in that way. She was like the loving sister he never had. She was fiercely protective of him, if she felt he was in danger or trouble. So she did anything she could to be sure he was happy. He had actually had a crush on Gilbert for many years now, but stubbornly refused to admit it.

At least until now, he looked into her eyes and gives a sad smile. "Liza…I...I think I am in love with him.." It was soft, nervous. A little blush lay on his cheeks and across his little nose. She squealed and gripped his hands smiling. She was so happy he had finally admitted it, and not just out loud but to her as well! However she stops seeing the look on his face.

"If I didn't have him, I would always have a clean house to come too…If I didn't have him I'd be okay. I'd be able to focus on my arts…If I didn't have him…I'd…"But he didn't get to finish.

The waitress had come over and asked if they needed anything else, then again to inform them, the café was closing. Slowly they stood and paid for their stuff then headed out. Elizaveta gently takes Roderich's arm as they walk down the street talking about this and that. When they make it to Liza's home she has him stay the night as it was very late.

Though he did not really want to accept he did. After a bit he lays down on the guest bed, and slowly closes his eyes. His mind drifting to a day far away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Years ago when Roderich was just thirteen he had met Gilbert. At first they couldn't stand each other, but as time went on, their fighting became more like flirting. Or at least that is what the others would say. And although Roderich would never admit it, his heart ached every time he saw Gilbert flirting with a girl.

On this particular day that came to Roderich as he slept, Gilbert was flirting with another girl making Roderich uncomfortable. Though he never let it on. Gilbert that Roderich was straight, and vise versa though to be truthful Gilbert was bisexual. He thought Roderich was with Elizaveta and therefore never actually hit on her, though they did banter a bit.

Roderich had walked away from the scene before him, to go to the music room their school had. He was playing a soft sad tune when someone walked in, figuring it was just Liza he kept playing. Eyes were closed as he lost himself in the music and his thoughts. He kept playing even though the bell had rang signaling they needed to get to class.

The only thing that stopped him was the hand on his shoulder. That soft hand with calluses that you get from a guitar. It wasn't the small delicate hand of Elizaveta. It was Gilbert's hand, and he was guiding Roderich up and from the piano. He was the one to lead him to their next class. And he was the one to get him to sit at his desk. Gilbert wasn't smiling, he looked worried. Very worried for his friend.

It was rare to see Gilbert not smiling, to look sad. Roderich was his friend and he cared about him a lot. Though he may not show it often, Gilbert did have a kind heart. He saw how Roderich looked depressed these past few days, yet he didn't pry. He knew if Roderich wanted him to know, he'd tell him. So he would wait to see. The song he heard playing was heartbreaking to hear. Who or what hurt his friend so badly, that it made him play that tune?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning, the sunlight filtering through the crack in the curtains lightly hits his eyes, making him wince. He slowly sits up and blinks a few times. It took a moment but he remembered where he was. He smiles lightly smelling breakfast. Quickly he dresses and heads on to the kitchen where he saw Elizaveta happily cooking. She loved having guests in her home because it meant she could cook more often.

She adored cooking, and enjoyed making people smile with her cooking. Roderich stood there watching her with a gentle smile. She was making his favorite. She always knew how to cheer him up after a panic attack. But he knew in his heart, he had to go back home, and he had to face Gilbert. He…had to bring Gilbert back. His life was empty with out the albino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Heh…Another chapter…Yay? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter…Next chapter the two will meet. And I wonder what will happen? We will see…**


	4. Meeting and Whoa

**A/N: I'm sorry my story is a bit boring. I'm trying though…And this is my first attempt at a Hetalia fanfic. Fair warning for this chapter, it will have a bit of bad language and a slightly heavy scene. And a few hurt feelings. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Because believe me, this was not easy to write.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gilbert had gone back to the club the night after the first time. He had hoped to see that man again, to try and talk to him. Yet, the man was not there. He didn't know how he knew, he could just feel it. The next day after that, he had decided he was going to keep going to the club in hopes of seeing him. That afternoon he was walking down the sidewalk window shopping while Antonio was shopping with Lovino for groceries.

After about five minutes of walking, he froze at the sight he saw. Roderich was walking down the street looking like a dark violet eyed angel. The black slacks he wore hung loosely on his hips, and the deep blue button shirt that was tucked into said pants showed his lithe and nice body just right. It appeared he was lost in thought, on something and didn't see Gilbert.

At the exact moment Gilbert finally snapped from his trance of staring at the beautiful man before him, said man crashed into him. "Hey don't just…" Roderich began, and then stopped seeing it was Gilbert. His glare still in place as he looked to the man with ruby eyes. Gilbert stared back, and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours just staring into each other's eyes.

Of course it was only a few seconds before Gilbert grinned that lopsided grin with his unusual laugh. Kesesesesesese "Hey specs…Been a while…how you been…Miss the awesome me so much you spaced out trying to figure out how to get me to come back?" Roderich stared at him as he spoke his glare intensifying. 'How dare he insult me…Though he was partly right. I did space out thinking about him.' But before Roderich could voice his thoughts he said something else.

"No, I did miss you. Why would I miss an imbecile pain in the ass who doesn't clean up after himself and has to have someone always take care of him!?" Roderich glares at him, as he speaks. Gilbert looked taken aback as the Austrian man speaks.

"Oh really? And here I was going to grace the un-awesome you with my awesome presents! Maybe let a bit of rub off on you so you could be awesome too! You're still a stick in the ass with a stick up the ass! I can't believe I was actually going to be nice and go home to hug you while you cried because I wasn't there to be awesome!"

Roderich gasped lightly and glares more, his face turning more red. "Why the hell would I cry over someone who is annoying, and does nothing but laze about!? You are worthless and I could do so much better if you didn't exist in this world!" Suddenly he stops seeing the Prussian man look at him in shock. Eyes wide as he realized what he had said. It broke his own heart to know he could be that cruel.

"You don't mean that…Do you Roddy…." When he received no reply he huffs lightly glaring hurt. "Fine you stuck up, snobby, stick up the ass bastard! I wish I had never met you! I wish you were dead! You are nothing to me! NOTHING! The awesome me will not hang around or even think of such an un-awesome person such as you, you damn bastard!" By the time he was done yelling he was shaking and they had gathered a lot of attention. He stared at the man before him.

He didn't miss the tears that had come to be in his beautiful deep purple eyes, nor did he miss the trembling of his body as silent sobs came to him. "I will show you just how much you will miss me after saying that!" Came the cold and low reply from Roderich as he shook. Not from anger, but from the sobs that threatened to come from him. He could feel his heart shattered. Gilbert couldn't actually of meant what he said…Could he?

"Oh…Really? I could do so much better with you not in my life….All you ever did was nag me, I could handle it from Luds…But not from a snobby prissy bitchy bastard like you!" He was cut off mid rant when he felt someone crashing into him.

Soft and warm lips on his, kissing him hard. He could feel his lips bruising from the impact, a tongue running on his lower lip. Wanting to enter, Gilbert gladly opened his mouth, one hand going to the soft hair, the other gripping the back of the other's neck. He felt the other male's arms go around his neck to hold him close.

He felt their bodies melt into each other, felt how Roderich fit so perfectly into his. He held tighter, kissing him more as their tongues tangled. He kissed him more hearing the soft moan that he knew the other man was trying to repress. He felt cold and lonely when the warmth of the other man's body pulled from his. They were panting and staring at one another.

Before he could say a word, Roderich slammed past him and ran.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Roderich ran as hard and fast as he could. He could not believe he had did that! He had just kissed Gilbert! Oh no…how could he…All he could do was just run. And so he kept running and running. He did not stop until he got all the way to Elizaveta's house which was about ten blocks from where they had been. He gently leans forward, hands on his knees panting hard. His face was red, and he was short of breath. Heart pounding in his ears, and he was very sure that was not all from running ten blocks.

Slowly he stands up straight then walks into the house knowing it was not locked. He was not going to live this down. Once Liza finds out what happened, she will want to hit HIM with the frying pan she somehow always had on her. All because she wasn't there to take pictures of everything. That and the harsh words that were said on both parts.

God help him…He was a dead man. All because Elizaveta was not going to be happy with him. Taking a few deep breathes he heads to the kitchen where he heard her. He stops looking at the scene before him, she was humming happily while cooking. It was a wonderful sight to see. Lightly he clears his throat making her jump a little then laugh. She gently punches his arm for scaring her like that then frowns seeing his face.

She could tell something was wrong. After a moment she has him sit down with tea as she looks to him waiting. Finally he couldn't take it, and began to spill everything. All during his re-counting of what happened she did not move, did not show any emotion. But once he was done she screams a loud WHAT!? Then looks at him glaring in shock and anger.

He quickly uses his arms as a shield to keep her from hurting him too badly with her frying pan. The blow never came, after a moment or two he slowly removes his arms from his face and looks to her as she just stares at him. Suddenly he gulps seeing that scary sparkle in her eyes. He knew that look. She was going to try to get those two to meet again, and hopefully be able to get lots of photos of another spaz attack like the one he had before.

To be honest, he was scared to even see Gilbert again. After what happened, he wasn't sure Gilbert would want to see him again. He probably did hate him. And never wanted to see him again. That thought alone made tears come to his own beautiful jewel like eyes. Elizaveta looked right at him the moment he placed his hands to his face, and began to shake.

She hugs him tightly to her, rubbing his back softly. And he sobbed, his body shaking with each breath he took. Tears staining her dress as she made him lay his head have on her chest, half on her shoulder as he sobbed. She suddenly realized just why he was crying. Oh she was going to give Gilbert an earful for this. And maybe, no not maybe, she will give him a powerful taste of her frying pan…over and over again until she is satisfied.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hours later, Elizaveta placed her beloved ex husband in the bed in the guest room of her home. He had sat there in his chair, hugging her, just sobbing. She knew that later he would deny it. Because music loving aristocrats like him do not sob like a child that had just gotten hurt. It broke her heart to see him this way. Lightly she places a few pain killers and a glass of water on the bedside table for when he wakes.

It was late, and she couldn't go searching for Gilbert now. For all she knew he could be in any club or bar and not at home. He had always been one to drink his problems away, or worse hook up with someone to take his pain away. However, in her heart, she knew Gilbert cared a lot for Roderich. She may even dare say, loved him. She had seen how protective Gil was of Roddy.

It made her feel like she could easily go off and marry with out having to worry too much about her two favorite boys. Now she sees that that is not the case. She was going to have to stick around and watch over them a bit longer. Not that she minded! She loved playing mother to rowdy idiots. They were her idiots and she loved them.

Lightly she sits on the bed, and strokes Roderich's soft hair, smiling softly. She chews her lower lip softly, then begins to soft hum an old song she used to sing to him and Gil when they would all get together after one of them was hurt or upset. Oh she missed those days where they would all just sit under a huge tree her in the middle one boy on each side laying on her. She would have her arms around their shoulders, and sing so that they would relax.

She missed those days so much. She was going to make sure her two boys were happy, and loved. Slowly she gets up and walks out, gently shutting the door. She leans against it as memories flooded her mind. A situation extremely similar to this happening before. Quite a few situations actually. Taking a few deep breathes she calms down and walks away. She had to get some sleep so that she could she be prepared tomorrow.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Wow, I wrote a lot…This mainly focused on Roderich after the fight. I had hoped to do both Roderich and Gilbert, but I ended up focusing mainly on Roderich with a bit of Elizaveta. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I promised next chapter will be about Gilbert after the fight.**


	5. Gilbert and Music

**A/N: So many views….and two reviews! Yay! And I'm grateful for the two follows I got…It gives me a tiny bit of hope that my story is worthy of the fandom!**

**Anyway, this chapter will focus on Gilbert after the fight. Next chapter I might have them meet again only…in a slightly different way. Maybe Roderich gets into something he can't handle and Gilbert comes to rescue him? I have so many ideas for the chapters, I just don't know what to put! Anyway, I truly hope that you like this chapter! Please review!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gilbert stayed rooted to the spot where he was standing. Not caring about the looks he was getting or that he was in people's way. All he could do was stare at the direction the angel of his dreams had gone. When Roderich had slammed past him, he had caused Gilbert to face the direction he was going. He stood there for what felt like hours, though in reality it was about ten or twenty minutes…Maybe thirty give or take a minute.

That's how Antonio and Lovino found him. And even Lovi began to worry when his yelling and cursing didn't even get a word from Gilbert about how Lovi was just jealous of his awesomeness, and how if Lovi spent more time with him his awesomeness would rub off. All Gilbert did was stare into space even after they had gotten him back to their home. Toni had Lovi stay with Gil until he could contact Francis for help.

During the time it took Toni to call Francis for help, Gil spoke. It was soft, and shocked but Lovi heard it crystal clear. "H…He…He kissed me…He kissed me…..And I made him cry." Suddenly Gilbert buried his face into his hands and began to just sob. Lovino was shocked beyond words at this point and didn't know what to do. He had never been very good at comforting people, especially when they were crying. And he had no clue who this he was or who Gilbert was talking about!

Swallowing hard, he gently pat Gilbert's back, then became brave and hugged him lightly just as he would if it were Feli in front of him like this. He felt Gilbert stiffen then slowly place his arms around his shoulders and cry into his chest. Lovino scowled, but didn't shove the other man off him like he normally would of done under _normal_ circumstances. This was certainly not part of normal circumstances. He felt himself slowly begin to rub soft soothing circles into his back.

Under _normal_ circumstances Lovino wouldn't of cared, and would of possibly even insulted the Prussian man. But right now as he allowed the man to hug him, felt his body shake with the silent sobs that wracked him, and felt his hot tears staining his shirt, he just couldn't do it. He may have been cold, but he was not heartless. And seeing this man, who was so boastful, and full of himself cry…This man before him look so broken. It was unbearable and broke a small piece of his heart.

When Toni finally came in and saw the sight before him, he would melted at how kind his Lovi was being had it be that kind of moment. Right now he rushed over and hugged them both. He could hear Lovi mumble softly in Italian. He wasn't very sure if it was threats or comforting words by the look on his face. Right now he would settle for it was a mix of both. Antonio had only left them go, to let Francis in. By this time Gilbert had effectively cried himself to sleep.

Lovi moved himself from the man making sure he was comfortable on the couch as he couldn't carry the heavy man to the spare bedroom. He glared hard at Francis when he walked in the roughly brushed past him and Antonio to the kitchen. Francis slowly walked to the couch and knelt down, he could see the tear tracks on Gilbert's cheeks and how red Gilbert's nose was. He didn't say a word as he reached out and began to stroke the soft spiky locks of his friend.

But after a few moments, he pulls away and stands not looking too happy. He looked to Toni hoping he would know something, but alas the Spaniard only shrugged to show he didn't know a thing. Lovino came back placing a glass of water and some pain pills on the coffee table. He knew, from his own crying that Gil would awaken with a splitting headache. He didn't say a word as he turned and went back into the kitchen to work on supper. It was obvious that he did not want to talk. He was upset. And that should anyone say a single word to him, he would blow.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A few hours later, with a soft groan Gilbert awakens. Slowly sitting up he holds his head. After a few moments of just sitting there, hand on his forehead, he opens it eyes to see the pills and water. Giving a gentle smile he takes them, and blinks. It took him a minute to realize where he was as he listened to the voices in the dining/kitchen area. Lightly he frowns getting up. Had he slept through supper?

He got his answer standing in the doorway he could see a covered plate which he figured was for him. Lovino was in Antonio's lap looking upset. Francis was speaking to Antonio, "But…Who kissed him….Who did he make cry…That doesn't sound like our Gilbert…He would never make anyone cry!"

They all jump at the sound of the Prussian's voice, "Roderich….He kissed me…I ran into him while wandering around as I waited on Toni and Lovino to get done shopping…We began to talk but it escalated into a horrific fight…No fists were used just words…I said a few things and I could see his eyes fill with tears. Then...he told me that he would show me just how much I would miss him and kissed me…After a few moments he pulled away then slammed past me! I swear to you that I saw a few tears roll down his cheek as he went by me…I-I'm a horrible person…"

As he had spoken he had made his way to the table, and now was flopping down into his chair. He clenched his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip hard. He suddenly felt someone rubbing his back and opened his eyes to see Francis doing it.

He was about to say more when to his surprise Lovino spoke up. "You are not a horrible person, Gilbert. Annoying, and full of yourself…boastful….But you are not a horrible person…You have a good heart…I think you both just did and said things you shouldn't of, and you can make this right…How I don't know but you can."

The other three men look at him in shock, he then gets up picking up the plate he removes the cover and pops it into the microwave. Quickly heating it up, once that was done he hands it back to Gilbert. "Eat…I didn't cook all that food to let it waste…"

Slowly he sits himself back into Toni's lap a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he was a bit embarrassed being nice to him.

Gilbert knew it wouldn't last long, but he was very grateful that Romano at least saw him as a friend. He took his time eating as the others talked softly.

Everyone jumped when Antonio slammed his hands on the table nearly knocking the beer that Gilbert was drinking with his food over. Luckily Gil caught it in time. They had never seen Toni look this angry, at least not since a few incidents that happened years ago.

Everyone looked to him wondering what was going on through his head. Finally after what felt like a long time he spoke, "Gil your not a horrible person. And I know Roderich did not mean all those horrible things he said, just as you did not mean the things you said. You two have been friends for longer then you have been friends with us. That is saying something, because not many can handle you. It sounds to me, my friend, that Roderich…possibly….loves you."

Nothing was said after that, as Gilbert slowly stood moving to put his things in the sink. From the look on his face, he had a lot to think about. He was in no way homophobic, he supported gay rights. He even fought for the right to let gays marry.

It made him happy to see his brother, with Feliciano, and Antonio with Lovino. He knew Ludwig really wanted to pop the question to Feliciano. But at the moment that seemed like a far off dream.

Gilbert slowly made his way to the room he was using then punched a wall. Pulling around his bloodied hand, he saw the huge hole he had left. He heard running and knew he had caused the others to worry. When they got in, first they yelled about the wall, then his hand.

They had to pick plaster, and a bit of wood from his knuckles. Then they had to bandage his hand. After they were done they had him lay down and try to sleep again.

They were worried. And didn't know what to do for him. When they left, Lovino stayed a moment outside the door, to make sure he didn't need anyone. Toni had gone to the kitchen to get some water, and painkillers for Gilbert. Francis said he had to get home to feed his cat, and water his roses.

Lovino felt his hand clench in a fist, but he walked away. He had heard Gilbert began to cry again, and mumble how un-awesome he had bee, and how he was horrible. How he didn't deserve to be Roderich's friend…How he deserved the wrath of Elizaveta. It upset the Southern Italian man. After a few moments of walking to the living room, Lovino picked up the phone and began to dial.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**((A/N: Now I could be mean and stop here. But I wont. Please remember the phone call Lovino is making. It will pop up again in the future. I'm not giving away whom he called or why just yet. You will know soon. ))**

Gilbert spent a good two hours berating himself, then laid himself on the bed. His eyes were even more puffy and red from all the crying he did. Slowly he reached his hand to the bedside table, and grabbed his ipod. He smiles as he slips the earbuds into his ears and put it on one of the files he had saved to it. He placed it on random him and sighed gently hearing the beautiful piano music fill his ears.

The file was of every song Roderich had played, that he had recorded with out the other knowing. Slowly he shifted to his side, eyes closing as he felt himself drift once more into sleep. The music lulling him to dream of the angel with deep purple eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he could make things right with him once more.

Hopefully before Elizaveta killed him with that damn frying pan of hers! That damn thing, fucking hurts! And if you laugh, you try taking a hit to the stomach, back of the head, top of the head, face, or groin with a damn cast iron frying pan! Then laugh about it! That shit fucking hurts, I do not care who you are, or if you have a high pain tolerance!

Lightly he laughs at those thoughts, just before he allowed his world to go black, with only the music to fill it. If anyone were to come check on the albino, and they did, they would see him clutching his ipod to him a soft smile on his lips. He looked so serene, so loving, and little Gilbird was happily laying on a small nest of a blanket on the bedside table. Sleeping.

It was cute sight, but it would have been better if Roderich had been there too. At least that's what about two of the people who came to check on him thought. The third didn't really know what to think, except that the full of him bastard actually looked like he was finally sleeping well. Before he had done nothing but toss and turn, lightly crying out now and then.

And that hurt to watch.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay everyone! I know a bit of OOC here and there…I'm sorry but it makes the story interesting, Da? This chapter was not easy for me to write. I had so many ideas, but I could not put them into words. So this is what you got! I tried to focus mainly on Gilbert, though as you can see, I did focus on a maybe one or two other's for a few moments to try and get their feelings across. I really hope that you liked it!**

**I am not fully sure what I will do for next chapter, so please if I am a bit slow in updating, it is only because I am unsure of how to do the next chapter but I promise I will put a new one up ASAP! Ja ne!**


	6. Trying to apologize

**A/N: OMG! You do not know how shocked I was on at five in the morning to see this story had six reviews! I am so happy! Thank you so much! I am so glad you like the story! Six reviews, three follows and one favorite! Oh I am so happy! Thank you so much!**

**Now, this chapter I must give a bit of a warning. Gilbert and Roderich do meet up again. There will be harsh words between them again, but at the same time…Well I do not want to spoil the surprise. They will not get together this chapter, I do not want them to be together too quickly, however, they will be drawn closer together. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

**I almost forgot! I am trying decide if I want to do a series of one shots or not. Thing is I need ideas. If you would like me to do a thing of nothing but one shots and have an idea please let me know….**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sunlight streamed in from the crack in the curtains lightly illuminating the room. The dark haired, purple eyed angel was sitting up in the bed, lightly frowning. He had awakened with a bad fright at least two hours before the sun was to rise. He gently sighs, not really wishing to move but knew he had too.

If he didn't and Elizaveta came in and saw him like he was now…He just knew she would be a mother hen. As much as he loved her, and how she always comforted those in need, he did not want that right now. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. So he slowly slipped from the bed on shaky legs.

As quietly as he could he leaves the room, and heads to the bathroom. Once he finally got there and looked to the mirror he gasps. He was a mess! His hair was completely disheveled, his eyes were puffy and red with black bags under his eyes. His skin was pale, he looked a bit sickly with his nose being a bit red as well. Closing his eyes, he takes a few calming breathes, then began to strip off his clothing.

He felt so tired, so weak. His limbs were heavy as he moved. He was starting the water when Elizaveta lightly opened the door to speak to him. After all the time he had lived with her, he did not jump or freak out. He simply ignored her, but he smiled lightly hearing she was placing some fresh clothes for him on his bed. She didn't even wait for a thank you as she slipped away knowing he'd like to be alone.

Standing in the shower, he tilted his head back a little, and let the hot water just hit him in the face and run over his aching body. He stood there a good five or ten minutes before actually beginning to bathe. After about thirty to thirty-five minutes he steps out to dry. Once he was dry and dressed, he stepped out smiling a little hearing Elizaveta in the kitchen.

Taking a few more calming deep breathes he heads out to the kitchen with a little smile. He gives a light chuckle seeing Liza running around with flour all over her. It looked like she had tipped the flour over and was now trying to clean it up. It was a real sight to see! Too bad a certain Ruby eyed angel was not there to laugh with him. He would of enjoyed it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Slowly Gilbert opened his eyes with a gentle groan. When he did, he found himself on his back, on the couch. But the biggest surprise was that his head was in Lovino's lap with a cold rag on his forehead. That's when it all came back to him.

He had been hit in the head, with something. It wasn't Elizaveta because she didn't know he was here. Then, what could it of been. That's when it came back to him.

He had been hit in the head with a baseball bat all thanks too Alfred (America) being an idiot and trying to hit the ball before Gilbert was ready to be the catcher behind him. He had a really nasty lump on his head, and a killer headache.

Lovino was grumbling about the idiota hamburger bastardo doing it on purpose. Though Lovi did like to see others in pain, right now he knew this was not a good thing with the way everything was going on now.

Alfred was currently cowering in a corner at all the angry faces directed at him.

With a little groan it was known Prussia was awake. But he was told to stay put, making Lovi grumble a bit more. Yet, he did not do anything to cause Prussia more pain, they had to be careful.

He could have had a concussion and they had to be sure nothing else was wrong. Lightly Lovino dabbed the wet cold clothe on his forehead softly singing an old Italian song his Nonno had taught him and Feli.

It was his way of keeping the Prussian man that was in his lap calm. He knew they could not risk him moving so he did was he could to keep him calm. He also knew, if something like this were to happen to him or even Feli, Gilbert would be trying to help them too. Just like when their Nonno had died. Gilbert was there along with the others, trying to do what he could to help.

He even allowed Lovino to punch on him, so that he could get all his anger out about the whole situation that had caused his beloved Nonno's death. Then Lovi had proceeded to break down and Gilbert held him, letting him cry until Antonio came. At which time he handed Lovi to Toni and kept guard so no one else would see the tough Italian man break down.

However, that is a story for another time, right now we must focus on Gilbert. The ruby eyed man smiled lightly hearing Lovino sing that familiar little tune that Feliciano had a habit of singing when ever he thought Ludwig or he, Gilbert, was hurt or sick.

It was comforting, but he gently stopped Lovino from singing again when he finished his shock. It hurt to move, it hurt to talk but he requested for his ipod.

Lovi mad Antonio get as he refused to move which would make Gilbert be in more pain then he was. Once they had retrieved it they carefully put the earbuds in his ears, then turned it on to the music he wanted to hear. It made the tough Italian man smile slightly seeing Gilbert close his eyes and look so serene. It would help in the long run when they got the doctor to examine him.

Said doctor was Felix (Poland) with the help of his nurse/many would call him husband Toris (Lithuania). Husband because Felix would be the wife since he loved wearing women's clothing. And at this particular moment, Felix was wearing a lovely button top with a tight pencil skirt, and heels. He was looking over Gilbert frowning gentling.

"Toris, like, hand me that little flash light in my bag. I totally must, like, check his eyes." He held out a hand looking to the man he called his husband who was shaking a little. He looked nervous even though he was friends with the people that were around him.

Once Felix got what he asked for, and checked Gilbert's eyes he lightly frowned. "Like he doesn't have a concussion, but he totally will have a searing headache. And like he will need to rest a few hours not to mention totally take these pain killers to help him. He will be very sore and weak, but with the pills and a few hours of rest he should be fine."

He was collecting his things, and shook his head when asked about payment. Toris gave them a smile before heading out with his wife.

Once Felix was gone, Francis and Antonio help Gilbert to sit up. Then with Lovino's help got Gilbert to take the pills with a drink of water. Through all this Gilbert winced at the moving but then lightly smiled once the pills began their affect. Lovino went back to being a pillow as Gilbert fell right to sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Evening had fallen, and it found Roderich dressed in tight dark wash jeans, and a tight, deep ruby red shirt with long sleeves. It had a deep purple design on it that looked something like a koi turning into a Chinese dragon. It made his eyes and fair skin pop beautifully. He gave a hard sigh as his knee high laced boots hit the hard floor of the club as he walked by Elizaveta.

Why had he allowed her to convince him to come here again. He was freaking out about running into Gilbert. Yet, at the same time he wanted to see him again. It was strange, but Gilbert made him feel special. He would never admit it out loud but Gilbert made him feel beautiful.

He wasn't fully sure how, but he did! Perhaps it was the little smiles and looks the Prussian man gave him and only him. It was just little kind things, that he had since they first met as kids. And it really made him feel special.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a large brute looking man. By this point he and Elizaveta had seated themselves at a table near the bar. She had done the best she could staying by his side in the hopes no one would hit on him until the time came for him to meet Gilbert.

If Gilbert came. But at the moment was distracted by two guys dancing rather suggestively, and she really wanted to get pictures of it.

A basically gay bar was a huge and nosebleed playground for that woman! He was doomed. Now back to his predicament right now. The large brute of a man was trying to hit on him, and he was trying to ignore said man. That was until he grabbed him.

The man wanted to dance Roderich struggled trying to get away from him. But the man wouldn't give up. "Now a pretty thing like you needs a man like me to protect you from all the creeps…"

Roderich scowls as the man leers at him. "Now listen here, I didn't come here to be insulted I came…" He was cut off but the wonderful and unusual laugh of the man he wanted to see. "Kesesesesese…Where do you usually go?" It was an old joke between them when one of them says I didn't come here to be insulted. It made a small smile come to Roderich's lips.

Suddenly he frowns feeling the brute grip his arm tighter, as he moved to look to the one who laughed. Roderich felt his heart race, and a deep blush come to his cheeks. There was Gilbert standing there before them and he looked hot!

Tight black leather pants that hung low on sweet hips, and cupped the right places. Boots that matched Roderich's own, and the top. A deep purple, no sleeve, tight mesh top that showed off the full back demon wing tattoos he got back in high school.

He even had a leather spiked collar on his neck. Roderich felt like he was going to faint as his blood flooded not only his cheeks but a certain vital region as well. He heard the man say something, along the lines of I see him first so I will be taking him home…But he wasn't really paying attention. He was paying attention to hot demon that was before. Normally he'd call the man an angel, but it never felt right. Now he knew why.

Gilbert was no angel, he was a demon. And a damn good one at that! Suddenly he saw Gilbert get very angry, and then he felt himself be released and hit the floor. What he saw made him jump on the bigger man trying to get him. The bigger man had drawn a blade as Gilbert was punching at him for something he had said. Roderich didn't know what exactly happened, but heard the words _whore_, _slut_, _pay_, and _fun_.

He got the basic idea. He was thrown off, and really lost it when he saw the man take a swipe at Gilbert with the knife. A huge gash on his chest, blood pouring from it. Roderich acted on instinct alone. He slammed a chair onto the mans head effectively knocking him out. He rushes to Gilbert scared, and worried. He felt tears prick his eyes as he kneels down by the albino. Said albino smiles to him, "I was supposed to be saving you…" That sounded like he planed this and it backfired.

But he hadn't planned it, it just happened. He had seen his angel in danger and ran to protect him. "Protect me!? I didn't need protecting…I could of handled it….and now…LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! You got yourself hurt…I hated how you do this every time! You get yourself hurt because of others! I wish you didn't show up! I wish had never met you!"

He didn't add because then I wouldn't have to worry about you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you on first sight all those years ago when we were only five. He saw the hurt in Gilbert's eyes, "Fine…I wish I never saved you and let you be raped by that man! I hate you!" Suddenly he slams his lips onto Roderich's. He pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth and battled.

He moved his hand to grip Roderich's hair holding him tightly kissing him passionately. Slowly he pulls away, and looks into his eyes panting gently. "Roderich…I-I wanted to tell you I'm…"He couldn't apologize as he was suddenly pulled away from his angel and put on a gurney. "I'm sorry Roderich…and I-I…"He passes out from the blood loss and the stuff they gave him to knock him out.

Elizabeta had called the cops and an ambulance before running over with her frying pan of doom! Only to be stopped by the crowd. She was able to get to Roderich and held him as he shook and cried. There was blood all on his shirt but he didn't care. He was scared for Gilbert. He was always doing things like this. Getting himself hurt to help others.

Plus he had had to know what Gilbert wanted to tell him, because he had his own something he had to tell Gilbert. Liza and the others quickly got to the hospital, but were not allowed to see their albino friend. Who was in surgery.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I am ending the chapter here! I wrote four pages! Whoa….The longest chapter yet! I really hope that you liked it. I'm also thinking about doing a little companion story about Germany, Italy, and Japan on their little mission while everything is going on here. What do you think? Should I? Anyway…I really hope you like this chapter. Please review and lemme know what you think!**


	7. Plan and Memories

**A/N: I hope that you liked last chapter! This chapter will focus a bit on Gilbert's P.O.V. of the fight. And a bit of a bonus is that I will not be doing the hospital stuff this chapter, instead of that I will show you a bit of Gilbert being knocked out. His memories, that come to him in the form of dreams as he is knocked out. I want to try and give a little more insight into him and Roderich.**

**Also! A warning! There will be…Sensitive subjects here, but I will not go into serious detail…I will only provide enough detail for you to basically get the idea of what is going on. Because I do not want to seriously upset someone, so I will only give you the basic idea.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. OH! And before I forget! Remember that phone call Lovino made? You will also see the answer to that in this chapter.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Slowly Gilbert got ready for the club that he had been talked into going too once more. That is, with the promise of seeing Roderich and being out to apologize. Though he doubted Roddy would be there. His spectacled angel wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that especially if he knew Gilbert was going to be there. He must of hated him! At least that is what Gilbert thought.

Originally he had planned to go see Roderich at the house, or even go to Elizaveta's house to see him. Which he knew he would be risking his health to do so, but Roderich was worth it. And he knew once things were explained Elizaveta would understand. Still Gilbert was scared that his purple eyed angel would not be there, and he would be alone.

He had no idea why he was doing this to himself when he knew he should of just followed his original plan. Maybe it was the hope he felt, that Roderich would be there. That he would forgive the albino. That he would maybe return the feelings he had for him. Lightly he bites lip hoping with everything he had that everything would go well.

He was so focused on trying to keep himself calm he didn't realize someone had knocked, then entered his room until that spoke. "Hey love struck bastardo…Let's go…" It was light but made Gilbert jump ten feet in the air and whirl around. "Of course! Ze Awesome me is coming! Just one more minute…Okay Lovino?"

Lovino sighed, but gave a small nod leaving the room. During that time Gilbert grabbed something from the bedside table, and slipped it into his pocket. It was a special gift he hoped to give Roderich when he apologized. It wasn't much, since he could not afford much. But it was nice, and he hoped that the purple eyed angel liked it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_***A couple of hours earlier***_

Lovino was pacing the living room while the others were out. It was early and the two thirds of bad touch trio had decided their other friend needed to get out. So they took him out to eat breakfast, and to go look a few of the sights. They even mentioned going to play baseball with a few others later on. Lovino had told them he would join them for the baseball game, only to watch though. As he was more of a soccer (Football in the Eastern countries…I'm from a America so we call it soccer…Forgive me) fan.

Finally the knock on the door he had been waiting for. Slowly he makes his way to the door, and peeks through the peep hole to be sure it was who he thought it was before letting her in. There in the door way as he opened it was Elizaveta herself. She held her frying pan in one hand, in the other she had her ever trusty camera. Lovino eyed her wearily, he wasn't sure he made the right choice now.

She walks in slowly and looks around with a gentle smile. Slowly she looks to him, and lightly frowns seeing him nervous. "Lovi-chan! It has been a long time…and you are still so cute! Now where is Gilbert…is he here?" She lightly speaks looking to him hopeful. She had really wanted to speak to him about Roderich.

Lovino was always polite when it came to speaking to ladies. "No Liza….He is out with Francis and Antonio…He…He really needed to get out of the house after everything that has happened…Now I know you must angry with him.." He was careful not to say any foul language because he knew very well, he would end up whacked with that frying pan.

"Liza, as I told you on the phone…Gilbert told us everything that happened…And what I did not tell you was that he cried. He broke down and just sobbed….It was…heart breaking." He watched her slightly annoyed looking face at the answer of Gilbert was no there go to one of shock. "H-He was crying.." She spoke as though she could not believe it.

"Gilbert never cries! Never! No-Not since we were little and…..And a few little things happened…" She just could not believe Gilbert was crying. And she had not been there for him either. She felt a bit hurt that Gilbert didn't come to her as well, she could of helped. Yet, at the same time she understood. She was a protective and tough woman.

She knew Gilbert feared her, and knew that he must have been worried about running into Roderich. Still she would of listened if she had seen him. Slowly she sits down into a chair that Lovino had offered her, as her legs felt weak. She could see it, Gilbert's eyes showing a broken heart, and tears rolling down his cheeks. Of course he was, but a young child in that image. Then it got older, and it broke her heart more.

"I have come here on Roderich's behalf, Lovino…He does not know I am here…And I am sure you did not tell Gil anything about this. But I want to get them together. I am going to convince Roderich to come with me to that club we talked about. Can you…Convince Gilbert to go too…It's the only way I am sure they will run into one another."

Elizaveta looked to Lovino hopefully as he frowned lightly. She wasn't normally like….Oh who the hell am I kidding?! She was the most manipulative, conniving, sneaky woman when it came to getting two men together. She always had an eye for it. And she would _anything _to be sure those two go together.

"Alright Liza…I will do what I can…I have to go meet the others for baseball soon. But before then would you like to join me for lunch? We can talk about how we are going to do this." Normally Lovi would never do this, but Liza scared him, and he really hated seeing Gilbert so heart broken. It broke his own heart.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_***Present time***_

Gilbert was walking into the club grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy that he just couldn't wait to see Roderich. He had his courage up, and he was ready. He was going to make things right. Slowly he allowed his blood red eyes to scan the club for the angel he was going to make his. Suddenly his jaw clenched, his hands curled into fists, and he actually growled.

It scared his companions worried as to why he was growling. But before they could say a word, or he to them, he was gone. Making his way through the crowd to get his angel, who was being harassed by a large man that shouldn't be touching that which was not his. He growls again seeing the man holding Roderich to him.

Just as he got close enough. He saw that the man wanted to dance with Roderich whom struggled trying to get away from him. But the man wouldn't give up. Gilbert's jaw clenched more as her heard the man speak. "Now a pretty thing like you needs a man like me to protect you from all the creeps…"

Gilbert saw Roderich scowl at the man as the man leers at him. "Now listen here, I didn't come here to be insulted I came…" Gilbert took this change to say something. Something he remembered from when they would get into arguments when they were little. "Kesesesesese…Where do you usually go?" It was an old joke between them when one of them says I didn't come here to be insulted. He saw it made a small smile come to Roderich's lips. That made him smile a little.

"Put my angel down, now!" Gilbert suddenly growled at the man, when he saw that he was not letting go.

"Hey saw him first, so I'm taking him home after we dance! Go get your own whore." That did it. Gilbert got really angry and slugged the man right in the jaw making him drop Roderich. "Damn man! Why do you want this whore so badly!? All he is, is a slut! Don't worry I'll take him home, and have some fun with him. I'll even pay him for his time…"

That really did it, he began to slam his fists into the man's face and stomach just as the man drew a blade form his pocket. Gilbert didn't really have a chance to re-act when the man swiped. He dodged it as best he could, but it wasn't enough. He had a large gash on his chest. He felt the burn, of the cut, the blood pouring from him. He felt his body hit the floor.

He watched Roderich be thrown off the man, 'When the hell did he jump on him!?' was his thoughts as he watched. Suddenly he saw Roderich with a chair, then watched him smash it on the large man's head knocking him out. He almost laughed seeing his prissy, bitchy, beautiful angel do that. It had been so long since he had seen his angel get protective angry.

Gilbert watched his angel run to him. He saw the tears prick Roderich's eyes as he knelt down by the albino. Said albino smiles to him, "I was supposed to be saving you…" That sounded like he planed this and it backfired.

But he hadn't planned it, it just happened. He had seen his angel in danger and ran to protect him. "Protect me!? I didn't need protecting…I could of handled it….and now…LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! You got yourself hurt…I hated how you do this every time! You get yourself hurt because of others! I wish you didn't show up! I wish had never met you!"

He didn't add because then I wouldn't have to worry about you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you on first sight all those years ago when we were only five. That broke Gilbert's heart, as he stared at the man he called an angel. The man he has come to realize he loved. He didn't notice that Roderich had seen the hurt in his eyes.

"Fine…I wish I never saved you and let you be raped by that man! I hate you!" Suddenly he slams his lips onto Roderich's. He pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth and battled. He moved his hand to grip Roderich's hair holding him tightly kissing him passionately.

Slowly he pulled away, and looked into his eyes panting gently. "Roderich…I-I wanted to tell you I'm…"He couldn't apologize as he was suddenly pulled away from his angel and put on a gurney. "I'm sorry Roderich…and I-I…"He passes out from the blood loss and the stuff they gave him to knock him out.

I love you. Gilbert didn't have a chance to tell him, and now he may not ever have a chance.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Darkness, that was all Gilbert could see right now. He heard nothing of the sounds in the ambulance. All he saw, all he heard was nothing. Then slowly color and light came to him. He suddenly found himself watching his younger self and a younger Roderich hiding, under a bush. They were shaking, looking scared.

Gilbert had a split lip, and a black eye. Roderich just a few bruises and scraps. He remembered this. This was the day they had met. Some bullies were picking on Roderich because he was new and couldn't speak English very well. Gilbert had come to the rescue being the awesome him he is. He ended up getting the brunt of the beating, and finally was able to break free with Roderich and run.

They were hiding now so that they would not be caught again. He was clutching little Roderich's hand tightly. Not that the other boy minded. He was snuggled into Gilbert's side as he began to rain. It was storming rather hard, by the time they thought it safe and ran all the way to Roderich's home. Where is parents, had both boys strip, take a hot bath, put on some dry clothes and then eat dinner. During all that Roderich's parents had called Gilbert's to explain.

Gilbert was to stay the night as it was storming too bad for him to go home.

This little happy scene faded into one, not so happy. In this particular memory, the two boys were thirteen and walking hand in hand. Roderich was leaning a little on Gilbert, because he had sprained his ankle a few days ago while running from some bullies. This particular moment, Gilbert had to leave his side to go into the store for something really quick. He didn't want to drag Roderich all through that, so he asked him to just sit and wait on the bench.

By the time he came back, a few older boys had taken Roderich to an alley. Gilbert was worried he looked dropping the bags he had on the bench. "Little master!?" It was a nickname he had come up with after seeing Roderich's snobby side. That's when he heard it. The struggle, and raced to it. He was yelling and what he saw made his blood boil. Roderich was bruised, and his clothing was messed up. Shirt was torn, and the boys were all laughing at him, while tears ran down his cheeks.

There was a strange substance on the ground in front of him. Gilbert knew what had happened, and attacked. By the time he was done, the boys were in a pile, he had Roderich in his arms bridal style with the bags and he was running.

That scene too faded to another, this time they were fourteen listening to Roderich's parents gush about Roderich being with Elizaveta. Gilbert knew the truth even though, for some reason it hurt him. Though he knew the reason for that too. He had known he had loved Roderich for a very long time, yet he kept denying it in hopes that he would not be hurt.

That was not really working. Roderich's parents were planning the wedding, which would happen after the two graduated high school. His parents were really old fashioned, but they were willing to accept that their son was gay if only he had come out to them. They had accepted the fact Gilbert was bisexual. He was like a son to them, even though his own father didn't accept it. His mother did though, she was proud of him for standing up for what he believed in.

This scene also faded into another, this one was happy but embarrassing. They were fifteen at a party. Suddenly, he kissed Roderich, deeply. Their tongues battling, before Gilbert won that battle, and cupped his cheek. He was trying to get all of his emotions into this kiss. He slowly pulled Roderich into his lap, so that he was straddling him. Pulling free he leans and licks his ear lobe then softly whispers, "Roderich…I love you...Please be with me."

He had told this to Roderich many a time, and Roderich has said the same. Yet they both did it in a joking way. He could tell that Gilbert was not joking, and pulled away roughly. He gets up quickly and runs away from him. This reminded him of a few other times that Roderich had run away from him. Namely when they were ten and it had begun to rain. The day he learned Roderich was gay.

The scene faded to show that day to him since he had called upon it. They were all scuffed up from playing and bullies. Roderich had told him he really had something to tell him. He was blushing brightly as Gilbert looked at him, head lightly tilted. "Come on Little Master, tell the awesome me what is on your awesome mind!"

Roderich blushed lightly at the affectionate nickname, before slowly looking into Gilbert's eyes. "Gilbert…you are like a demon sent here to protect me…I look at you, and I see a dark knight….a-a demon knight that protects me at every turn. I-I like you…I really like you Gilbert…I-I…..I think I love you."

It was Gilbert's turn to blush, "I think you are an angel! Your so kind, and warm…Sure you have your snobby side but you have a kind heart…Heh. I love you too. Your like a brother to me." He understood why he was demon, it was because of his looks, and his wild attitude. Roderich felt his heart break a little bit at the brother comment.

"No…No Gilbert I-I really love you." Suddenly he leans, cupping Gilbert's chubby little cheek and lightly kisses his lips. Gilbert in shock, couldn't react very well, but slowly he kisses back. It was gentle and sweet. Their first real kiss. It began to rain. Suddenly Roderich jerks away, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry Gilbert! Forgive me!" And he took off running. Gilbert watched him go in shock, then reached out to him yelling for him to stop, and to wait!

Roderich didn't stop or look back as the rain got harder. Gilbert didn't know what to do, so he gave chase only to lose him.

Things were black once more, and Gilbert could hear someone crying. "Don't cry Little Master….Ze awesome me is here…I shall protect you…" It was soft and he heard a gasp.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I am going to end it here. I hope you like the cliffy! Next chapter will be the hospital things. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	8. Hospital to Home

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed last chapter! Right not I'm currently pissed off. I really want to just rant, but I wont because I fear upsetting people with my personal opinion. Let's just say it has to do with gender bending…I have no actual issue with that topic its self, it's more along the lines of something to do with that. But not the topic its self. Oh I'm so mad I could just scream!**

**But I won't. I'll ended up waking everyone in the house. This happens every time I see some idiot…Sorry…I said I would not rant, and I will not. I will not allow myself to easily resort to bad things, because of a few…I don't know what to call them…**

**Anyway, here is another chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Roderich was beginning to have a panic attack, as he was not allowed to ride in the ambulance with Gilbert. They just didn't have enough room, since a police officer decided to ride with them incase Gilbert woke up. Roderich was terrified. There was just so much blood on the ground, and Gilbert wasn't _moving_! It was scary.

Finally Elizaveta had managed to get him to her car, as everyone else who were friends that were there, which was just two thirds of the bad touch trio and Lovino, get into a car to follow. Antonio was texting Matthew (Canada) to let him know what was going on. Mattie was Gilbert's friend and contacted Antonio to find out how things were going. The reply he got sent him reeling.

Matthew was coming to the hospital, and he was not coming alone. Who he was bring with him, Toni didn't know. But he knew this was going to be a serious adventure. Their large group of friends could cause one hell of a scene given enough push. Ivan (Russia) was a given to come with Mattie, as they had been getting close. Alfred would most likely come too, seeing as he was Mattie's brother, and didn't like him upset.

The only thing Antonio could do was tell him, okay just hurry. And nothing more was said. He was freaked out, nearing having his own panic attack by the time they reached the hospital. Lovino had to resign his fate of sitting in his lap and letting him nuzzle him though he complained. It was about eleven-thirty when the others had arrived since it took a while to inform everyone. No one had a way of contacting Ludwig, Feliciano, or Kiku right now.

This was bad. Very bad. There was no one who knew Gilbert's info! His insurance, his blood type, his social…If he was allergic to anything…Or even medical history! Oh what were they going to do!? That was when Roderich began to fill out all the paper work. He had been with Gilbert longer then most of the people here. He knew a lot, and he was sure he could fill everything in.

Liza hugged him gently, as he worked, though he didn't seem to notice at the moment as he was concentrating on his work. By the time he was done, Ivan had scared a few nurses away because they wouldn't give them any info on their friend. Ivan was not one to really care, but his Matvey was upset. He hated seeing his Matvey upset, or crying. And though he didn't care for Gilbert, he still wished no harm to come to him, so that Matvey would be happy.

Alfred was leaning on a wall, not saying a word. It was unusual for the normally loud and hyper active man not to say one word. He didn't even complain about the fact they didn't stop for burgers and shakes before coming here. He just frowned, glaring straight ahead. Arthur (England) was by him, trying to comfort him by rubbing his back. Francis walked over to fully explain what had happened.

This was not going to end well. The other's texted Toni to tell him they couldn't make it. Either they were working or, they finish up something before they could even come. He gripped Lovino tightly to him, he was shaking. Suddenly a sound made them all freeze, and they turned toward Liza and Roderich. At first they were a little annoyed to see them looking all love-y, but they froze again seeing Roderich's body shaking.

He was crying. His body was shaking with quiet sobs as he let Elizaveta hold him. He was scared, and upset. He wanted to see Gilbert. The stupid nurses wouldn't let anyone see him, or even give them information about him! All they kept saying was that he was in critical condition, and in surgery. His wound had to be cleaned, and stitched. Then they mentioned something about him maybe having to have a blood transfusion. But they were uncertain.

Elizaveta was clutching her frying pan, threatening bodily harm with it. Ivan was hugging Matthew who broke down after seeing Roderich. Francis and Arthur weren't even fighting. Francis was rubbing the Englishman's back. This was just a huge shock to everyone. Alfred had wandered over to his brother, and was hugging him as they rocked a little. Ivan didn't protest about Alfred taking Matthew from him, as it would only upset his little Matvey and this was not the time or place.

Suddenly getting an idea he steps up to the two brothers, and places his scarf around them then hugs them. Normally he would never hug Alfred, but this was a special occasion. Alfred was about to protest and tell the Commie to not touch him or his brother, however he calmed down seeing the look on the Russian's face. He allowed himself and his brother to lean into the larger man. He felt his brother crying into his chest and it hurt him. He could do nothing to help his brother feel better until they knew about Gilbert.

Then a sound that made them want to giggle, but they didn't caught their ears. It was a bouncing sound and that could only one thing…Or in this case person. Katyusha (Ukraine) had come. When a few people looked to the nervous and scared woman they saw she was not alone. Natalia (Belarus) had come with her as well. She was frowning gently carrying a basket, of what looked like it held a bundle of knitted things. Katyusha rushed over to them and began to fuss like the mother figure she was.

Natalia calmly walked over, and began to hand over the knitted things. They were just simple little things, a scarf here, a hat there. Some even got gloves or little booties for their feet. Katyusha had made them all as she had been scared. She had originally made something for only Gilbert, but worried that the others would feel left out so she ended up making things for everyone. Gilbert got something extra special. Earmuffs with cute little chicks for over the ears, and a cute little scarf with little chicks at the end. It was adorable.

This gave everyone an idea to go get Gilbert presents. They knew by the time they were done with his room, it would be awesome-ized with their gifts to him!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

All the while Gilbert lay on the operating table, unaware of what was happening. He felt no pain, only dreamed. He didn't feel the nurses and doctors cleaning off all the blood. Nor did he feel when they began to see how much damage was done. Nothing major was hit, which was a blessing as they began to work on pulling the skin together so that they could begin stitching.

Once the initial surgery was over, they began to bandage him up. Gilbert didn't even flinch when they slipped a needle into his arm and began the blood transfusion. By the time everything was over, roughly four or five hours had passed. Now he lay peacefully in his room. The doctors and nurses had finally allowed his friends to go in and see him. Roderich had sat down in the chair, grabbed onto Gilbert's hand and refused to move.

They were told, that Gilbert may not wake up for days, or he may wake up in a few hours. All the gifts were around the room, each person having come in and placed something where ever they could. After that they all headed out to try and rest. They promised to be back, Elizaveta grabbed up Roderich and literally carried him out. She knew he needed to rest, and he was not going to get it, there.

After a few hours of restless sleep, they were back. It was about lunch time, and they had brought food, Ivan sat on the couch in the room, with Matthew beside him, leaning on him. Alfred even sat with them and Ivan just put an arm around both of them.

It was the only way he knew how to comfort. Francis was keeping Arthur from messing with anything as he was really starting to question the doctors. Roderich was back by the bed, clutching Gilbert's hand tightly. Antonio held Lovino to him who was frowning but not complaining. Elizaveta was standing guard in a sense. She was clutching her frying pan glaring at anyone who entered that would try to make them leave.

Roderich held tightly to Gilbert's hand, head lightly bowed as he cried. He kept hoping for him to wake up. That's when he, no they all heard a raspy voice "Don't cry Little Master….Ze awesome me is here…I shall protect you…" It was soft, but they had heard it. Roderich gasped head shooting up to look at Gilbert. Deep ruby eyes opened slowly and looked to him. "No crying Little Master…Ze awesome me will always protect you…"

Roderich shot from the chair and hugged Gilbert crying more. Gilbert painfully scooted over, ignoring everyone else as he pulled Roderich into the bed with him. Said man just curled up into him and held on as though he was going to disappear. After a few moments Gilbert gives everyone a smile. "Hey everyone!" Then they all came over smiling, Matthew even kissed his cheeks. Ivan put a small bottle of good vodka by him. Alfred gave him an alien toy. Lovino begrudgingly gave him a stuffed animal…It was a turtle. Antonio gave him tomatoes.

Matthew gave him good maple syrup. And so on. He loved them all, and apologized for making them worry. But he was not going to stand by and let the man he loves come to harm. He lightly placed an arm around the now sleeping Roderich. He hadn't gotten much sleep before but now he could sleep peacefully.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It would about two weeks before Gilbert could go home. Roderich helped him with anything he could, though Gilbert tried to do many things by himself. The most embarrassing was when Roderich had to help bath him. You talk about two people being red, and nearing fainting because of it!

It was an ordinary day for them Gilbert had removed the bandages so that he could change them. But first he really wanted a shower. There was dried blood and he was just itchy. Roderich had walked in just in time to see him start the water. When asked what he was doing, he told Roderich he was going to get a shower. But was made to take a bath. Both men were blushing as Gilbert sat naked in the bathtub of warm water.

They blushed more when Roderich began to slowly wash him, with the soft washcloth. He was careful when washing his chest. His blush deepened when he had to go slightly lower to get the rest near his stomach. By the time they were done, they had nearly fainted from so much blood rushing to their faces.

At this current time Gilbert was quietly laying in his bed, Elizaveta had come over to cook. She was happily cooking grateful that her two favorite boys were getting along, and that Gilbert was doing well. It wouldn't be too long now that Gilbert would be able to get the stitches out, and be able to do things on his own.

When the time came they would all have a huge party. Though she was sure they'd have to make up a story since by the time that happened, the three who had not been here would be here. Three months away. It must have been nice in Greece.

She hoped things went well. Because things were nothing but chaos here, though that was normal.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna end things here. Next chapter will be the last. Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano will come home to a huge party. What will happen? I wonder. Please review!**


	9. If I didn't have you

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I may write another Hetalia story about Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku and their adventures of where they were and why there were there. But I am not fully sure on that. A person whose story I reviewed convinced me to try a Naruto story. I might try it. I'm still not so sure about it. Anyway, one with this chapter! Let me know if you want me to try an attempt of a story for the thing with Luddy, Feli, and Kiku.**

**I may try my hand at the Naruto story first though. OH! And please remember to check out Vandetta Cosplay on Youtube! They are to thank for giving me the idea for this story!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's been roughly two months or so since that incident at the club that sent Gilbert to the hospital. He had to do a bit of physical therapy to make sure he could properly use his arms and back with out doing damage to the huge gash that was now a large scar. It ran from roughly his naval to his collar bone. It was just a thin line that didn't bother him all that much. Though it bothered Roderich a bit.

Every time he saw it, he felt guilty because he knew he had placed Gilbert in that position because he couldn't handle himself again that other man. Who was twice his size, mind you. Still Gilbert would tell him that it was alright. That he had no need to worry. That he would not die that easily and leave his angel behind.

Currently they were having a small party at the house, glad for Gilbert's full recovery. Roderich was playing piano, and Gilbert suddenly joined him, playing an old flute. The music mixing beautifully. At that point Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku walk in with a strange man. Kiku smiled lightly as Feli introduced them man as Hercules, Kiku's friend. The one they left to go meet with Kiku.

At first the four people who had walked in were perplexed about the party. Just as Ludwig was about to question things, Feliciano jumped in yelling yay a party for us! Ludwig frowned lightly as everyone easily agreed. He noticed his older brother had his old flute out that he rarely played. He noticed how Gilbert and Roderich were playing together, with out arguing.

It really confused the poor man, but he said nothing of it as he watched the two. It was like they were talking as they played their music. Almost as if they were saying something very important to one another. Still he felt his close as he stood there listening to them. After a few moments, he felt his body move and pull Feliciano to him.

The Italian man didn't complain, he just leaned into the German man listening too. It was almost like they could understand the secret conversation the two music players were having. The music didn't seem to actually have a pace to it. At times it was soft and gentle, at others it was loud and harsh. Like they were arguing using the music, or even speaking friendly. It was hard to tell, but the music was beautiful.

Gilbert smiled as he played his flute, speaking to Roderich through the music. He was trying to tell his angel that he would never leave. That he would always be there to protect him. And he heard what Roderich was saying perfectly. All of his fear, his worry, his hope…His love. Roderich understood Gilbert's music as well.

They were playing from the heart, it was the best they could. The basic message was clear. 'If I didn't have you, I would be broken and alone. I need you by my side forever.' It was what their hearts were saying through the music as they couldn't put it into words. If they had tried, they would just end up fighting as they always did. Which would just upset them.

The music spoke for them. It spoke what was deep within their hearts perfectly. They didn't need words to try and convey what they wanted. They did not do this often, usually Gilbert refused to play his flute because a few things from the past they would not get into. There were some things that were best left alone.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By the time the party had finished, they had finished their little musical chat it was late. Gilbert couldn't sleep as he lay in bed. He heard the familiar creek of his door, then looked toward it as he shifted. He felt the person in the bed with him, before he saw him. He lightly smiled feeling his arms instinctively going around Roderich's waist. He held the other man closely, lightly burying his nose into his hair.

He knew Roderich couldn't sleep either. This was not an uncommon thing for them, even way before everything happened to them. Way back when they were kids. Roderich would contact Gilbert, and Gilbert would sneak out of his house to Roderich's house. Scale the trellises or the huge tree and get into Roderich's room. It was strange that Roderich's parents never minded walking into their son's room and seeing the albino holding him.

They had just accepted it, and made sure to leave a spare key out for him to get in so he wouldn't risk his life climbing again. Roderich held him and lightly whimpered. Gilbert knew it was because of all the nightmares. Only he could understand the other's pain. He had lived through it with him. They held each other tightly as they slept, each guarded in their sleep. As if they would both be torn apart again.

Their hearts beat as one as they laid there slowly allowing sleep to take them. They smiled lightly as the same though crossed their minds. 'I love you. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be me.' They were so out of it, they didn't notice the door open a certain someone checking on them. Ludwig just lightly shook his head at the sight before him. He was used to this, in the morning he'd be awoken by yells and screams.

It was good to be home again. Though he knew something had happened between the two, no one was talkin'. But that was alright. He trusted his brother to fix whatever damage he did. The main thing he could hope, was that no one was injured or killed. Sighing gently, he leaves the room, shutting the door as he went. Once he returned to his own room, he saw Feliciano sitting on his bed doodling. He smiled seeing his secret little love.

Though he wasn't so secret anymore. He just had to tell the others. Moving he crawled into bed with Feli, laying down with a yawn. Feliciano taking the hint put his things away and laid down too. He was tired after everything. Though he was going to ask how Gilbert and Roderich were, he felt his eyes close as sleep took him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I know this was short, and I'm sorry! But I couldn't' think of anything else to put. At least it ended on a happy note, Da? I truly hoped you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. Now please review. Let me know if you'd like me to try my hand at a story about the others, though I do not know I'd be able too. I think I will try my hand at a SasuNaru story.**


End file.
